Los Lazos Invisibles Del Destino
by AliceChann
Summary: Dicen que nuestro destino está ligado a la Tierra, y que a veces nuestro camino se puede entrelazar con el de otros al estar unido con lazos invisibles, no podemos evitar el encuentro con ellos, pero si decidir si queremos que formen luego parte de nuestro futuro. ¿Que hará Mérida cuándo se vea nuevamente guiada por aquellos fuegos tan conocidos para ella?
1. Fuegos

**Bueno, esta vez traigo una nueva historia que espero sea de vuestro agrado, será un long-fic aunque aún no sé de cuántos capítulos, es la primera vez que voy a hacer uno, así que espero no meter la pata y hacerme un lío a pesar que tengo la idea principal en mi cabeza.**

 **Disclaimer: Nuevamente repito que los personajes usados en la historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Disney y Dreamworks. ¡Buena lectura!**

 _Resumen: Dicen que nuestro destino está ligado a la Tierra, y que a veces nuestro camino se puede entrelazar con el de otros al estar unidos con lazos invisibles, no podemos evitar el encuentro, pero si decidir si queremos que formen luego parte de nuestro futuro. ¿Que hará Mérida cuándo se vea nuevamente guiada por aquellos fuegos tan conocidos para ella?_

 **Los lazos invisibles del destino**

 _ **Cap 1: Fuegos.**_

La suave brisa de la mañana otoñal se colaba por la ventana levemente abierta de la joven pelirroja, oía el suave canto de los pájaros como si le estuviesen dando los buenos días, si hubiese sido otra mañana ella hubiera permanecido en la cama, calentita esperando llegar los reclamos de su madre sobre su poca voluntad de madrugar, pero justo esa mañana era su "día", aquel que solo se le presentaba una vez cada dos semanas, era su día libre, donde podía ser lo que ella quisiera y dejar de ser una princesa durante 24 horas. Rápidamente salió de su mullida cama de plumas cogiendo su inseparable arco con sus flechas y la espada colocándoselos debidamente, se había vestido la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir para no tener que perder el tiempo en cambiarse una vez levantada, tan solo tomó una capa azul marino para que la protegiera del pequeño frio matutino. Salió de la habitación esquivando a la mayoría de los criados del castillo con soltura saludándolos en el proceso, pasó por la cocina tomando una manzana que sería su desayuno de aquella mañana para luego correr y montar a su fiel compañero y amigo Angus que ya estaba ensillado y listo esperándola con ganas de seguirla en una nueva aventura.

— ¡Vamos Angus! — sin mirar atrás la joven princesa monto a su caballo con gran habilidad impropia de una dama saliendo del castillo al galope, justo la semana pasada había cambiado su circuito de blancos hacia otra dirección y estaba impaciente por probar un nuevo reto. Con enorme habilidad fue acertando perfectamente todos los blancos sin ningún tipo de fallo durante su recorrido, parte de ella se enorgullecía de seguir en forma, pero otra parte pensaba que lo mismo los había puesto demasiado fáciles. Fue al terminar aquel circuito que paró la acelerada carrera de Angus, trotando un poco más lento mirando al cielo pensativa, tenía varias posibilidades divertidas para aquel día, pero una idea fugaz se le cruzó por la mente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Qué te parecería ir al bosque de Naghum, Angus? Escuché decir a uno de los guardias la semana pasada de que aldeanos aseguran haber oído cosas extrañas aunque nadie se ha atrevido a entrar… ¿lo investigamos? — Angus relinchó levemente haciendo que Mérida le acariciase el cuello.

—Oh vamos no seas aburrido, no pasará nada, además será divertido ¡venga vamos! —con la aceptación de Angus, Mérida avanzó saliendo afuera del bosque cercano de su Castillo tomando el camino dirección al bosque de Naghum, hacía años que no se acercaba a esa zona. Cuando era niña recordaba que solía ir con sus padres, allí fue donde su padre le regaló su primer arco y también perdió su pierna izquierda por culpa del oso Mor'du…ahora que lo pensaba, habían pasado unos ocho meses desde que el príncipe fue liberado de su maldición, junto con el hechizo de su madre a la que casi convierte en oso permanente. Ahora ella había madurado, respetaba a su madre más que antes, la escuchaba y admirada bastante, se habían vuelto más unidas aunque Elinor a veces aún estuviese encima de ella en ciertas ocasiones, pero eran pocas. Mérida hasta aceptó su destino de que tarde o temprano tendría que casarse con algunos de los jóvenes que la visitaban a menudo y trataban de ganarse su corazón al haberse roto la tradición, ella ahora era libre de decidir a quién amar, pero aún habiendo cumplido sus 17 años no había sentido la necesidad o el interés de descubrir el amor en ningún hombre, porque ella ya se sentía enamorada, pero de la tierra, el bosque, las aguas y el cielo y solo ansiaba vivir libre y guiarse por su espíritu aventurero, descubrir el mundo mágico que la rodeaba, soñaba con aventuras. Ella sentía que a lo mejor nadie podría llegar a entenderla y quizás su sueño de ver el mundo jamás se viese cumplido por las responsabilidades que tenía con su gente, pero al menos las escapadas como la que estaba teniendo en ese momento valían para calmar sus ansias de verse atrapada en el castillo.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Mérida cabalgó con Angus hasta que llegaron a una pequeña aldea donde reposaron un rato y preguntaron a varios aldeanos sobre aquellos misterios que habían oído, unos aseguraban que era Mor'du que no se había ido del todo, otros decían que era algún tipo duendes o kelpies* que vivían cercanos al lago del bosque y que allí es donde más se oía aquellos ruidos extraños, aunque nadie se había atrevido a acercarse allí.

—La otra noche hubo como un estallido cercano a la aldea… algo se llevó el pescado recolectado que teníamos atado a un árbol en una cesta...no sabemos que fue, pero seguramente sería algo enorme, ya que…el árbol estaba tirado en el suelo. —eso impresionó a Mérida al mirar donde aquel árbol que efectivamente estaba en el suelo.

— ¿Y nadie vio nada? —aquel hombre negó con la cabeza. Eso solo incremento la curiosidad de la princesa que miraba hacia el bosque con ansias de aventurarse a su interior y descubrir ella misma aquel misterio. Se subió a Angus sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Gracias buen hombre, ahora mismo iré a ver si encuentro algo ¡arre! —Mérida avanzó junto a Angus atravesando la maleza del bosque oyendo a la lejanía las voces de aquel campesino de que era peligroso para una joven ir hacia el bosque sola, Mérida solo sonrió para sí misma, si él supiese quien era ella o lo que había logrado, seguramente no dudaría de su valentía. Fue al cabo de unos minutos que oyó un extraño sonido que alertó a su compañero de viaje. Mérida bajó de Angus sin dudarlo al notar como este empezaba a detener sus pasos miedoso ante lo que aparecieron frente a ellos…eran aquellas luces mágicas que ella conocía perfectamente, aquellas que te guiaban hasta tu destino.

—Fuegos fatuos…—inmediatamente estos empezaron a formar un camino que Mérida sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a seguirlos lentamente caminando evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido, Angus la seguía muy de cerca, él jamás abandonaría a su dueña a su suerte. Al cabo de un rato la última luz se extinguió, y Mérida estaba por avanzar un poco más cuándo oyó el ruido del viento…estaba sonando demasiado violento tras una pequeña ladera que debía subir y seguramente desde allí se viese el lago.

—Angus espera aquí…y no hagas ruido…— Mérida le tocó en el cuello haciendo que el caballo parase y ella sola empezó a subir agazapada, evitando así el ruido, se asomó levemente entre unos arbustos cuando lo vio…era impresionante, sus ojos debían estar gastándole una broma, no pudo evitar sentir una aterradora sensación invadiéndole el cuerpo así como una emoción que llevaba tiempo sin sentir ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban en ese instante sin poder creérselo del todo.

—Dragones…—fue lo que murmuró al ver que había unos tres…de varias tonalidades rojizas, pero parecían ser de la misma raza, el más grande de ellos sobrevolaba el lago rugiendo, al parecer en busca de peces para alimentarse mientras los otros reposaban en la orilla cerca de dónde ella estaba escondida…eran mucho más pequeños, casi del tamaño de un perrito seguramente serían crías. No pudo evitar suspirar de la emoción, ella nunca había visto un dragón hasta ese momento, es más, su madre Elinor le aseguró que hace siglos que desaparecieron misteriosamente de los bosques de Dunbroch y sus alrededores, mientras que su padre la contrariaba diciendo que jamás existieron tales cosas, ella sin embargo siempre creyó en que los seres mágicos existían. La madre dragón logró atrapar varios pescados y alimentaba a sus bebés hasta que un extraño ruido la atrajo hacia el bosque, hecho que aprovechó Mérida para salir de su escondite dejando antes sus armas en el suelo…quizás pudiese ser algo peligroso hacer eso…pero no podía dejar aprovechar la oportunidad de tocar un dragón. Se fue acercando a las crías lentamente…éstas empezaron a rugir algo ariscas retrocediendo lentamente hacia un lado evitando así la cercanía de Mérida.

—Tranquilos…no os voy a hacer nada…no pasa nada…. —Mérida con cuidado cogió uno de los pescados que los padres dejaron en el suelo y lo fue acercando a una de las crías, esperaba ganarse un poco de la confianza tras eso y funcionó, ya que una de ellas poco a poco fue avanzando hacia Mérida, ella notaba la emoción en su cuerpo al ver como se acercaba, ya solo faltaba un poco más para poder tocarlo, Mérida sentía su corazón cada vez más acelerado.

—Ven pequeño…acércate…eso es…—fue alargando el brazo hasta que un ruido tras ella la hizo girarse lentamente. Era otro dragón idéntico al que se acababa de ir hacia el bosque que empezó a gruñir con furia mostrando sus enormes dientes alzando su cabeza con la intención de atacarla ¿de dónde había salido? Las crías se colocaron detrás de él inmediatamente.

Mérida cayó al suelo entre gritos soltando el pescado retrocediendo como podía hacia atrás con el miedo en el cuerpo que la impedía moverse libremente, no tenía sus armas para defenderse, las había dejado tras los arbustos, no llegaría a tiempo si corría hacia ellas, el dragón le tenía el paso bloqueado. Cerró los ojos esperando que la atacara cuándo oyó un ruido, giró su rostro a la derecha viendo a otro dragón que había alejado a su agresor a unos metros de ella, este nuevo dragón era de color negro entero, pero Mérida no logró vislumbrar más, su rostro giró hacia los arbustos dónde había dejado caer sus armas, debía aprovechar la situación y tomarlas, con un poco de suerte llegaría hasta Angus y se alejaría de allí lo más rápido posible. Una vez tomadas sus armas con rapidez, salió corriendo ladera abajo, logró ver a Angus a lo lejos cuándo sintió como algo la alzaba del suelo para luego oír un fuerte estruendo cerca de dónde ella había estado hace unos segundos.

— ¿¡Pero qué…!?—levantó su rostro viendo como el dragón negro que antes la defendió la tenía cogida de su capa azul con la boca y cada vez volaba más alto con ella. Los gritos de la princesa no se hicieron esperar ante el miedo de que pudiera caerse por lo que se agarró con fuerza a la capa por la que era sujetada.

— ¡Por los dioses! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Angus al oírla relinchó siguiéndola trotando desde el suelo hasta que ella lo perdió de vista. De inmediato vio como algo pasaba por su lado destruyendo un árbol, se giró para comprobar como los dos dragones que anteriormente observaba la seguían de cerca y usaban ataques intentando dañarla, pero el dragón negro los esquivaba con maestría.

— ¡Toothless despístalos! ¡Vamos campeón, tú puedes! — la voz de un hombre salió desde arriba del dragón y fue cuando Mérida se dio cuenta de que al dragón negro lo montaba una persona. No le dio tiempo a procesar aquella información cuando por causa de un giro brusco su capa se rasgó haciendo que ella cayera al vacío. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuándo sintió que cayó encima de algo blando y abrió los ojos viéndose sentada sobre aquella criatura oscura justo tras aquel hombre que al parecer manejaba sus movimientos con una extraña montura llena de mecanismos extraños.

— ¡Agárrese bien señorita! —Mérida sin pensarlo dos veces le hizo caso sujetándose con fuerza a aquel extraño con casco, no era momento de dudar, la estaba ayudando ¿no?

De inmediato bajaron bruscamente hasta el espeso bosque y se metieron entre los árboles para despistar a los dragones, Mérida miró atrás viendo como aquellos dos dragones cada vez se quedaban más rezagados, no podían seguirles el ritmo y al parecer empezaron a volver sobre sus pasos, eso la hizo suspirar de alivio al ver que se había terminado aquel caos y fue cuando por fin que se dio cuenta de algo…iba sentada sobre un dragón, junto a un desconocido y… ¡estaba volando! Sentía el viento golpeándole el rostro y sus cabellos danzando hacia atrás al son del viento, no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo sintiendo una especie de chispazo en su interior que la hizo reír luego de aquella locura reciente, tocó suavemente la piel oscura de aquella magnífica criatura mirándolo embelesada, estaba tocando a un dragón y no solo eso.

—No me lo puedo creer…¡estoy volando sobre un dragón! — alzó sus brazos a los lados gritando con euforia echando su cuerpo hacia atrás para sentir más el viento rodeándola, en ese momento la joven pelirroja se sentía más libre que nunca. Esto hizo que su acompañante en aquel viaje se girara para verla levemente y sonriera bajo su casco, realmente aquella reacción positiva en la muchacha montada sobre su compañero, un dragón, luego de que fuese atacada por otros le era de lo más curioso y divertido, eso le hizo pensar que quizás los suyos se equivocaban y los celtas no eran tan diferentes a ellos como creían.

 _ ***Kelpies: En la mitología escocesa son seres espirituales que viven cerca de los lagos, al ser espíritus de agua. Los kelpies normalmente se aparecerían ante los seres humanos tomando forma de caballo.**_

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, realmente no sé cuándo vaya a seguirla, tengo que poner en orden mis ideas mezcladas y hacer el segundo capítulo pero trataré que llegue a la mayor brevedad posible, se agradecería un review. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Dragones

**Hola mis queridos lectores, pues aquí aparezco de madrugada dejando el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que la disfruten y comenten si les gusta, que anima saber que tu trabajo lo leen. Acepto críticas siempre que sean con respeto, muchas gracias.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Dreamworks y Disney como ya todos sabéis. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

 **Los Lazos Invisibles Del Destino**

 _ **Capítulo 2: Dragones.**_

El viento otoñal en su rostro era realmente placentero para la joven pelirroja, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, en completo silencio, subida sobre un dragón y acompañada de un desconocido que la había salvado de un ataque, si fuese la típica princesa enamoradiza de un cuento creería que el hombre que la acababa de salvar era su tan ansiado amor verdadero por el cual había estado esperando toda la vida, pero que en vez de montar un bello corcel, estaba montado sobre un hermoso dragón. Mérida no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa ante aquel pensamiento ridículo y se dedicó a mirar a su acompañante. Ahora que se fijaba, llevaba un atuendo que nunca había visto anteriormente ¿Sería una especie de mago? Recordaba vagamente que su madre hace años le contó algo de que los dragones solo pudieron ser controlados por los valientes magos en sus tierras. Un extraño gruñido del dragón la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio como aquel joven le acaricio el cuello oscuro suavemente.

—Entiendo compañero, será mejor bajar entonces—el dragón descendió lentamente hacia un claro del bosque dónde aterrizó sin problema bajando el joven de él de un salto, iba a ofrecerle una mano a su acompañante cuándo vio como ella había bajado de igual forma luego de él mirando a Toothless con mucha curiosidad y luego a él.

—Puedo llevarla a su casa en cuánto mi compañero descanse un poco. —se quitó el casco con el que cubría su rostro diciendo aquellas palabras y fue cuándo Mérida sorprendida pudo comprobar de que aquel desconocido era un muchacho como ella, más o menos de la misma edad, aunque él era más alto, de pelo caoba rojizo y ojos verdes. Mérida le sonrió levemente sintiéndose algo estúpida por su actitud con aquella persona, aún ella ni le había agradecido por lo anteriormente acontecido cuándo él ya pensaba en ayudarla nuevamente.

—No gracias, de verdad ya hiciste bastante con ayudarme antes, te lo agradezco mucho, bueno más bien os lo agradezco a ambos esto…

—Hiccup y este reptil enorme es mi mejor amigo Toothless. —Toothless empujó a Hiccup con la cola haciendo que cayera al suelo causando una leve risa en Mérida, aquel joven le trasmitía confianza pero al oír ese extraño nombre ahora si estaba segura de que él no era de allí, además... ¿quién en el reino de Dunbroch le pondría Hiccup a su hijo? ¿Acaso algún padre loco que odiaba a su hijo?

—Yo soy Mérida, no eres de aquí ¿verdad? —se puso de cuclillas a la altura de Hiccup tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta? Y yo que quería mantenerlo en secreto… ¿en qué habré fallado…?—Mérida soltó una carcajada ante el sarcasmo del joven, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego.

—Bueno si tenías intenciones de no llamar la atención tanto tu atuendo como tu nombre no pasan muy desapercibidos aquí que digamos, por no hablar de tu amigo, no es que pase tampoco muy desapercibido. —Mérida señaló a Toothless que estaba reposando en el suelo ausente a los dos jóvenes, al parecer estaba cansado, seguramente por las horas de vuelo que había tenido ese día con Hiccup, esta vez habían viajado más lejos de lo normal.

—Vale me has pillado, tan solo soy un simple explorador en búsqueda de nuevas especies de dragones, así como nuevas tierras—Hiccup se puso de pie sacudiendo su traje del polvo seguido de Mérida.

— ¿Nuevas especies? Entonces… ¿hay más dragones? —el joven explorador levantó una ceja extrañado por el tono sorprendido de la joven.

— ¿No lo sabéis?... es decir… ¿Aquí no hay dragones?

—No, bueno sí, la verdad no lo sé, los que me atacaron hace un rato son los primeros que he visto en Dunbroch, según tengo entendido aquí no ha habido dragones desde hace siglos.

—Así que Dunbroch…—el joven sacó una especie de cuaderno y empezó a anotar algo, si la chica decía la verdad, era extraño que aquella pareja de dragones hubiesen migrado tan lejos de dónde provenían para tener a sus crías ¿cuál sería el motivo? Tan atento estaba escribiendo que no se dio cuenta que Mérida se puso a su lado viendo lo que escribía lo que le hizo sobresaltarse levemente, al parecer era una chica muy curiosa, pero a él no le molestaba, por lo que le mostró el dibujo que hizo de los dragones con total confianza.

—Los que vistes nosotros les llamamos changewing y son, digamos, muy peligrosos cuándo están en época de cría, en otras circunstancias suelen ser más pacíficos y simplemente desaparecen. —Hipo le estuvo explicando todo ello haciendo unos extraños movimientos con sus manos y hombros, algo en lo que se fijó Mérida y le pareció divertido aunque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, no sería educado de su parte.

— ¿Desaparecen?

—Bueno, digamos que ellos saben camuflarse muy bien en cualquier entorno, por lo que usan su habilidad para esquivar a otros.

— ¡Con razón no vi a aquel dragón cuándo me apareció por la espalda! ¿Sabes más de los dragones? ¿Entonces no son peligrosos normalmente? ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? ¿De dónde vienes es normal que haya dragones? ¿Los tenéis de mascotas o algo y por eso sabéis montarlos? —Hiccup se sorprendió ante la cantidad de preguntas de su nueva amiga, realmente era bastante curiosa y ansiaba por conocer, eso a él le gustaba porque siempre estaba dispuesto a enseñar a los demás lo que mejor se le daba respecto a otros, "El Conocimiento sobre los dragones" y así poder evitar hostilidades innecesarias entre humanos y dragones.

—Bueno, yo provengo de Berk una pequeña isla vikinga más al norte de aquí y…

— ¿¡Eres un vikingo!? —Mérida le interrumpió dando unos pasos hacia atrás con gesto de sorpresa, se imaginaba de todo menos que aquel joven fuese un vikingo…es decir ¡no lo parecía! Bueno ella realmente no había visto alguno en persona, tan solo había oído relatos de su padre en sus antiguas batallas y según él los vikingos eran unos bárbaros sin escrúpulos, torpes, brutos, grandes y sin ninguna pizca de conocimiento más que de la guerra, eso sí, ellos eran fuertes como nadie e impresionantes navegantes y ahora ella tenía delante a uno que era todo lo contrario a lo que su padre le contó en sus viejas historias, es decir a Hiccup se le veía inteligente, tranquilo, altruista, es que la había salvado sin conocerla de nada y…¡se supone que fueron enemigos en el pasado! ¿¡Que hacía allí Hiccup tan tranquilo en tierras de antiguos enemigos!? Y ella era la princesa de esas tierras…pero él no tenía por qué enterarse ¿verdad?

— ¿Eh? Pues sí, soy un vikingo y tú una jovencita celta y no me sorprendo, además tu vestido también te delató —Hiccup sonrió levemente, él si había leído algo acerca del pueblo celta, aunque nunca había visitado sus tierras hasta ese día, él sabía de las hostilidades pasadas entre ambos pueblos, aunque su aldea nunca formó parte de ello, en esa época de guerra entre vikingos y celtas ellos tenían suficiente con los problemas de los dragones que los atacaban continuamente en Berk, por lo que no tuvieron tiempo de enfrentarse a otros pueblos ni unirse a aquella guerra.

—No, es que…bueno no importa, solo me sorprendió un poco. —Mérida bajó un poco el rostro avergonzada de su reacción repentina y fue entonces cuando se fijó que a Hiccup le faltaba la mitad de la pierna izquierda llevando en su lugar una especie de prótesis metálica y se quedó mirándola extrañada.

—Bueno…esto es una larga historia…—Hiccup colocó una mano en su nuca algo incómodo al ver como Mérida le miraba su prótesis, aquella era la marca de su gran cambio, de cómo el joven invisible y patético de Berk se convirtió en el más respetado y querido por todos al ser el primer entrenador de dragones y salvador del pueblo.

— ¿Cómo la has hecho? —ella le interrumpió.

— ¿Perdón? —Hiccup la miró confundido alzando una ceja.

—Tu prótesis, es increíble— Mérida se agachó y dio varios tirones de ella notando lo fuerte que era y el extraño mecanismo que llevaba con total confianza—nada que ver con la de mi padre que se le rompe cada dos por tres. — murmuró divertida, a Mérida sobretodo le parecía curioso que Hiccup tuviese amputada la misma pierna que su padre Fergus ¿Tendría una buena historia que contar como él de cómo la perdió? Bueno, acababa de conocerlo tampoco quería incomodarlo preguntando sobre ello, algunas veces tendría que actuar con la discreción que tanto le fue enseñada por su madre.

—Gracias, la hice yo pero no es para tanto…—se rascó la nuca avergonzado, fue entonces cuando Mérida se dio cuenta de que Hiccup era un chico bastante modesto y ella tan solo sonrió con el vago pensamiento de que aunque fuese vikingo, aquel joven sinceramente le estaba cayendo bien y realmente sentía que podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos. Hiccup pensaba de igual forma que Mérida, por lo que pasaron gran parte del día charlando animadamente haciendo que la joven princesa se impresionara de las grandes hazañas de aquel vikingo con los dragones, sobre cómo sabía controlarlos y los distintos tipos que habían, le mostró un libro en el que él anotaba aquellas cosas y Mérida estaba atónita ante sus increíbles historias, pero sobre todo en lo más profundo de su interior le tenía mucha envidia, Hiccup había volado sobre gran parte del mundo gracias a su amistad con Toothless al parecer, y ella sin embargo estaba enjaulada en ese lugar sin poder volar del todo como quisiera. Cuando Toothless descansó un poco volaron con él de vuelta al lago dónde observaron a la lejanía a los changewing alimentando a sus crías, Hiccup sabía cómo poder observarlos de cerca sin ser descubiertos y apuntaba cosas en su cuaderno mientras Mérida le observaba y de vez en cuando hacía alguna que otra pregunta que era respondida por el joven vikingo. Al estar cerca de allí Mérida aprovechó y buscó a Angus por la zona dónde lo perdió de vista pero no lo encontró, supuso que habría vuelto al castillo, el caballo era muy listo. A la tarde cuando el hambre empezó a surgir Mérida condujo a sus nuevos amigos a un río cercano que conocía desde pequeña dónde pescaron y comieron entre risas, Hiccup se impresionó al ver las habilidades de la joven con el arco y Mérida rió al ver como Toothless le regurgitaba comida a Hiccup y luego a ella en agradecimiento por la pesca, hablaron de temas cotidianos y el diferente tipo de ideología entre ambos pueblos y algunas de sus tradiciones. Cuando faltaban solo unas horas para la noche Hiccup insistió en llevarla a casa, ella al final aceptó y subiendo en Toothless Mérida le indicó a la aldea más próxima al Castillo de Dunbroch. Aterrizaron lejos de miradas curiosas, Mérida le advirtió que no sabría cómo reaccionarían si lo veían llegar subidos en un dragón, era mejor que nadie supiese nada, ambos bajaron en silencio, a Mérida se le había hecho demasiado corto el día.

—Cómo me hubiese gustado haber visto todo lo que me contaste…—murmuró mientras recordaba el plano y libro que Hiccup le había enseñado anteriormente, había tanto por conocer del mundo exterior al reino de Dunbroch.

—Podrías venir conmigo alguna vez, sería divertido. —Mérida miró a Hiccup, al parecer la había escuchado.

—Realmente me encantaría pero no puedo, tengo…bueno cosas que hacer, ya sabes. —no se atrevía a decirle quién era, por una vez quería ser simplemente Mérida a los ojos de alguien, sin saber de que Hiccup de igual forma que ella huía de la responsabilidad a la que lo sometía continuamente su padre sobre ser el líder de Berk, él ya sentía que había cumplido bastante al haber enseñado a su pueblo como convivir con los dragones y simplemente deseaba ser Hiccup, ser libre y buscar su lugar en el mundo, él no sentía que fuese ser líder de Berk, por eso se "escapó" con Toothless.

—Yo me voy a quedar un tiempo por aquí, explorando la zona e intentar descubrir porqué aquellos changewing están tan lejos de casa, podrías acompañarnos a Toothless y a mí, no iríamos muy lejos, te dejaría aquí cuándo quisieras, además me vendría bien la ayuda de alguien que me guiase por la zona para poder terminar mi plano. —todo eso eran simples excusas del joven vikingo, Hiccup realmente quería que Mérida lo acompañara, en ese día que había pasado con la joven el sintió que de igual forma ella ansiaba ser libre de lo que fuera que la impedía alejarse demasiado de aquel lugar, se dio cuenta al ver como los ojos de ella se iluminaron al oír los relatos de algunas de sus aventuras con sus amigos y él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien fuese, y aunque Mérida no estuviera pidiendo ayuda, él sabía que la necesitaba, lo sintió de nuevo también cuándo la oyó reír mientras estaba con él subida sobre Toothless o cuándo miró emocionada a los changewing.

—No te darás por vencido ¿verdad? — Mérida sonrió levemente poniendo sus brazos en jarras, realmente Hiccup era terco, en cierta forma le recordaba a ella.

—La verdad es que no. —Mérida asintió levemente y se quedó pensativa, y fue cuando recordó a los fuegos fatuos, ellos la llevaron hacia los dragones y así pudo conocer a Hiccup, quizás parte de su destino estaba unido a él y podría ser un modo escapar de su realidad de vez en cuándo, tenía en sus manos la opción de negarse o aceptarlo, la verdad es que podría escaparse en alguna ocasión del Castillo, ahora su madre la controlaba menos y confiaba más en que ella haría sus deberes y responsabilidades sin tener vigilancia continua.

—Está bien, nos vemos aquí mañana a la tarde, gracias por lo de hoy Hiccup, realmente me lo he pasado en grande y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, hasta luego Toothless. —Mérida acarició levemente la cabeza del dragón y se marchó de allí despidiéndose con la mano sonriendo pensando en el día tan divertido que había pasado. Hiccup se quedó mirando como ella desaparecía y montando en su compañero decidió regresar a su campamento temporal cerca de allí, casi era de noche, aún no se conocía la zona y no querría perderse, ya mañana investigaría el lugar más a fondo, así como la aldea celta, su curiosidad de ver en persona como convivían allí era aplastante.

—No ha estado nada mal ¿verdad compañero? Nuestro primer día en tierras no muy gratas para nosotros y nos hacemos amigos de una celta ¿curioso verdad?

 **...**

Cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada del castillo, Mérida se encontró con Angus a unos metros pastando, se acercó a él acariciando su cuello sin darse cuenta que seguía sonriendo desde que se despidió de Hiccup y Toothless.

— ¿Estás bien Angus? Sabía que regresarías a salvo… ¿sabes? Hoy pasé el mejor día de mi vida, conocí a alguien al que sé que podré llamar pronto "mi mejor amigo" bueno, aparte de ti claro, ya te lo presentaré. —Mérida subió a él y cabalgó hasta el establo provisionando a su compañero con doble ración para compensarlo. Durante la cena con sus padres y hermanos Mérida no habló apenas, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en su emocionante día lleno de risas junto a sus dos nuevos amigos, apenas atendió a los viejos relatos de su padre ni a las travesuras de sus hermanos que le quitaron el postre que ella misma se sirvió, por suerte para ella la única persona que se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa noche actuaba raro era su madre que estaba como siempre atendiendo algún asunto referente al reinado.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo 2, espero realmente que haya sido de vuestro agrado, he intentado plasmar lo mejor posible lo que para mí sería un primer contacto entre Mérida e Hiccup y salió esto. Hiccup para mí es una persona demasiado confiada en las personas así como Mérida por lo que no fue difícil que hablaran entre ellos con confianza desde el principio. ¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!**


	3. AVISO

¡Hola! esto no es un capítulo, es una respuesta a varios reviews que recibí. En primer lugar el capítulo 3 lo he borrado para mejorar algunas cosas y volverlo a resubir en estas vacaciones de Navidad. Trataré de hacerlo lo antes posible junto al capítulo 4 que está en proceso ¡siento mucho las molestias y haberos asustado! Y sobretodo mi tardanza, la verdad no esperaba que nadie se diese cuenta xD y hacerlo en plan incógnita, pero veo que hasta os dan avisos cuando borro un capitulo ¿no? Jajaja.

¡Saludos y besos!


End file.
